Jack Flag (Watcher Datafile)
JACK FLAG Jack Harrison classified Jack and his brother Drake were a part of Captain America's computer hotline, which inspired them to create a local patrol group. Drake was attacked by a couple of criminals and, in the aftermath, was left a paraplegic. After the attack, a group called the Serpent Society infiltrated his hometown. Jack attempted to call the police about what was going on, but the Serpent Society had bribed them to keep quiet. Jack was upset and frustrated about the whole thing and so began training in martial arts and weight lifting so that he could take on the Serpent Society himself. He created a disguise and became known as Jack Flag. Jack tried to infiltrate the Serpent's Society by getting on King Cobra's good side, but King Cobra did not fully trust him. To see if Jack Flag's intentions were true, King Cobra sent Jack on a mission to steal a painting from Mr. Hyde. A fight ensued between Mr. Hyde and Jack with the end result being that Jack absorbed Mr. Hyde's powers, granting him super strength. With his new powers, Jack defeated Mr. Hyde and took the painting. Before giving the stolen painting to the Serpent Society, he contacted Captain America and informed them that the Serpent Society was in Sandhaven, Arizona. Captain America and Free Spirit arrived and aided Jack Flag in defeating the Serpent Society. By the time of the SHRA's passing, Jack had put the old costume in storage and was trying to live a normal life with his girlfriend, Lucy. They lived in fear of Jack being caught, because he refused to go along with registration. Unfortunately, he couldn't leave his old life completely behind him and would still don the mask when there was trouble he couldn't ignore. His activities were enough to put him on the Thunderbolts' radar, and they were dispatched to Cleveland to bring him in. Jack chose to stand and fight while Lucy fled town. The plan was that he would slip away during the fight and catch up with her. Unfortunately, he was ambushed by Bullseye as he tried to duck out of the fight and paralyzed. He was then brutally beaten by Swordsman while in custody. Now wheelchair bound, Jack was sent to the 42 prison in the Negative Zone. During his stay, the prison was somehow inexplicably discovered by Blastaar and attacked. Jack was abandoned along with the rest of the prisoners as the warden and guards bugged out back to Earth. He led his fellow prisoners in defending the prison from Blastaar's hordes until Star-Lord of the Guardians of the Galaxy, who had been exiled to the Negative Zone by the Kree, showed up. Jack was able to get him access to a telepath so he could get a signal to his team for help.They escape back to Knowhere and the medical personal fixed his injured back. Peter tells him that they can teleport him anywhere, but he asks if he can stay because back on Earth he would be considered a fugitive. He is later seen in a Guardians uniform but it still resembles his costume except for a new mask. Having no where to go and impressed by the fact that in two minutes they were able to fix his broken spine, he stayed on as a member of the team, despite claiming to hate 'cosmic stuff.' He soon found that even an easy day with the Guardians was very complex and demanding. At some point Jack left the Guardians and returned to Earth, the Superhuman Registration Act having being abolished while he was in space. Jack was recruited by Captain America along with Free Spirit as part of S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to combat the growing threat of Hydra. Jack possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of being doused with the chemicals that Calvin Zabo uses to transform himself into Mr. Hyde. The chemicals have caused some degree of body wide augmentation to Jack's physiology. Jack is a superb athlete and is skilled in a number of different martial arts. Jack's hearing in his left ear is severely impaired and, as a result of his battle with the Thunderbolts, he was temporarily paralyzed. His mobility has since been restored with the help of medical officials on the research station Knowhere. Jack employs technology designed by his brother Drake, once using a "Combat Boom Box" which fired entangling rockets and disorienting fireworks. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Down to Earth, Make Cap Proud, Responsible Young Hero Power Sets AUGMENTED PHYSIQUE Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Dig Deep. Before making an action including an Augmented Physique power, spend a doom die the same size or larger than current mental or emotional stress to recover it and step up the Augmented Physique power for this action. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes an Augmented Physique power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Versatile. Replace an Augmented Physique die with two dice at -1 step, or three dice at -2 steps on your next roll. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Augmented Physique power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Limit: Patriot. Step up emotional stress from public opinion or personal heroes to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Rookie D6, Psych Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Allies of Captain America Category: Guardians of the Galaxy Category: S.H.I.E.L.D. Category: Stars and Stripes